dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spellslinger (3.5e Class)
Spellslinger Spellslingers are deadly in combat. Combining magic with the wild west, their pointer finger is more deadly than a colt six-shooter. They love wearing cowboy hats and all the verbal components for their spells is "pew pew pew" (depending on how many shots they get). A flavorful arcane blaster with a few trump cards up his sleeve (or, if you prefer, in his holster). Making a Spellslinger Great against few strong opponents, but they have a hard time dealing with large groups of minions until higher levels. Abilities: Charisma and Dexterity for spellcasting and special abilities. Constitution helps too. Strength is irrelevant. Races: All who study magic are able to be a spellslinger. Alignment: Any. Starting Gold: 3d8x10 gp Starting Age: Simple Class Features All of the following are class features of the Spellslinger. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: The Spellslinger is proficient with simple weapons, one martial melee weapon of his choice, no armor or shields. : The spellslinger is an Arcane caster. Spellcasting is CHA based, but is different than most classes. If not specified, each spell is cast as an ATTACK action, meaning that he can cast multiple spells per round depending on his BAB. To cast a spell, he makes his hand into a gun, points his index finger at the target, and fires. CHA determines bonus spells and DCs for spells that allow saves. The Spellslinger automatically knows all spells of the levels he can cast, and casts spells spontaneously. All spells are rays and require a ranged touch attack to hit and are manifested as a colored ray that emanates from the Spellslinger's index finger and affects the target if hit. All spells have a range of 20 ft +5 ft/ Caster Level, to a maximum of 120 ft at 20th level. Resting 8 consecutive hours restores all spell slots, and meditating for 5 minutes per spell level restores 1 (and only 1) spell slot of the appropriate level (1 minute to recover a 0th level slot). For example, to recover a 9th level slot, it tales 45 minutes of meditation, and to recover a 2nd level slot it takes only 10 minutes. This extra rest can be done for a number of spell slots per day equal to the Spell Sniper's unmodified CHA modifier. All spells on the spell list are manifested as purple rays. Since the spells have the same verbal and somatic components and manifest in the same ways, spells slung cannot be identified by a successful spellcraft check. However, any magical means to determine which spell is slung still works as normal. Unless stated otherwise, all spell effects with a duration last CL rounds. The Spellslinger may also fire a ray of energy (dealing fire, acid, cold, or electricity damage) as an attack action that deals 1d6 damage/CL of the chosen energy type. He may choose force or sonic damage, but the damage is reduced to 1d4/CL. Rays always manifest themselves as an appropriate color; fire rays are red, cold rays blue, acid rays green, electric rays yellow, and force and sonic rays white. This counts as a spell effect equal to the highest level spell you can cast as a spellslinger. 0th— *'Light:' Target is illuminated, as the Light spell. Lasts 1 min/CL *'Daze:' As the spell. *'Bane:' As the spell, but only affects target. 1st— *'Detect Magic:' Cast as a free action, only affects self, no V/S components or manifestation. This is the only spell on this list that is not a ray, and is not affected by any of the Spellslinger's class abilities. Same duration as spell. *'Ray Of Enfeeblement:' As the spell. *'Color Spray:' As the spell, but only affects target. *'Glitterdust:' As the spell, but only affects target. 2nd— *'Hideous Laughter:' As the spell. *'Ghoul Touch:' As the spell. *'Pyrotechnics:' As the spell. *'Fear:' As the spell, but only affects the target. 3rd— *'Dispel Magic:' As the spell. Targeted version only. *'Hold Person:' As the spell. *'Vampiric Touch:' As the spell. Lasts 1 min. *'Slow:' As the spell. 4th— *'Dimensional Anchor:' As the spell. *'Solid Fog:' As the spell, but only obscures the target's eyes, blinding him but not others targeting him. *'Confusion:' As the spell. *'Phantasmal Killer:' As the spell. 5th— *'Enervation:' As the spell. No save. *'Dominate Person:' As the spell. *'Hold Monster:' As the spell. *'Repulsion:' As spell, but only affects target. 6th— *'Greater Dispel Magic:' As spell. Targeted version only. *'Flesh To Stone:' As spell, but gear isn't affected. *'Disintegrate:' As spell. 7th— *'Prismatic Ray:' As Prismatic Spray, but affects target twice and no others. *'Forcecage:' As spell, but only large enough to imprison target. Lasts 10 min/CL *'Finger of Death:' As spell. *'Reverse Gravity:' As spell, but only affects target. 8th— *'Horrid Wilting:' As the spell, but target only. *'Drain Life:' Target takes a -4 penalty to attribute of caster's choice. If cast multiple times on the same enemy, the penalties stack. Penalties last for one hour. No save. 9th— *'Mage's Disjunction:' As the spell. *'Dominate Monster:' As the spell. *'Kaleidoscopic Doom:' The subject is immolated in all four elements, then torn apart. This is a death effect with no save, and the target is immolated in fire, ice, acid, and electricity before being torn apart. Creatures with immunity to one energy type are left with 25% of their HP, with 2 immunities 50%, etc. Creatures immune to all 4 energy types are immune to this spell, although they still go through the visual effect. : The Spellslinger has an increased aptitude with his wielded spells, and he gains a bonus to his attacks with spells. It starts at +1 at 1st level and increases at every odd level (+2 at 3rd, +3 at 5th, etc). This bonus is added to the Spellslinger's BAB to determine number of attacks and other BAB only effects. Essentially, the Spellslinger has a Fighter's BAB progression when dealing with his spells touch attacks. : As a full attack action, the Spellslinger gains an extra attack at his highest attack bonus, but all attacks take a -2 penalty to hit. All attacks while using this ability must be spells (full attack spells may be used too). He gains 1 use per day at 2nd level and he gains another use per day every 3 levels after (5th, 8th, 11th, etc). At 14th level, the Spellslinger gains another attack at the full attack bonus, for a total of 2 extra attacks per use. The -2 penalty still applies to all attacks during the action. : As a standard action, a Spellslinger may sling 2 rays as a standard action. The recoil from firing the extra spell energy gives him a -2 penalty on attack rolls the next round. This can be done once for every 5 Spellslinger levels per encounter. : At 4th level, the Spellslinger gains Evasion, as the monk ability. : When in a 1-on-1 fight, the Spellslinger shows his true dueling power. He adds his Dexterity bonus to the damage of his spells (even is they don't deal direct damage) when the only two combatants (or combatants left) are him and an opponent. : At 7th level, the Spellslinger gains Improved Evasion, as the monk ability of the same name. : The Spellslinger can infuse so much power into a single shot that the spell affects all targets within 20 ft of the target. The Spellslinger must hit the target for the explosion to take effect, and all additional entities affected by the spell are given reflex saves to halve the damage (if it is a damage spell) or appropriate saves for other effects. This ability can be used a number of times per day equal to the Spellslinger's unmodified Dexterity bonus. If this class feature is used in conjunction with a full attack spell, only one ray is affected per use. Multiple uses may be expended in a single round. : When using the Multishot class feature, any enemy hit by both spells must make a fortitude save (DC is the same as the DC of the lowest level spell slung) or be sent back 10 feet and knocked prone. : The Spellslinger adds his Dexterity bonus to the damage of all his ray spells, even if they deal no damage. He adds the bonus again at 15th and 20th level, gaining bunuses equal to DEX x2 and DEX x3, respectively. This stacks with the bonus from Showdown. : The Spellslinger's spells are even more deadly. The critical threat range of his rays is doubled (to 19-20) and all nondamaging rays (not counting the bonus from Spellsling Boost) have their save DC increased by 5 if they are a critical hit. : The Spellslinger may put more power behind a shot, but he loses accuracy to do so. The Spellslinger can take a -5 penalty on his attack roll with a spell to gain 5d4 extra damage. This is untyped magical damage, and may be applied to spells that don't do direct hit point damage. : Every time a Spellslinger slings a spell, he rolls another d20. If this roll is a 20, his spell slot remains unused. : The Spellslinger, when below 25% HP, can make 6 attacks with his spells as a regular attack action. Time seems to slow down for the Spellslinger, allowing him to hit multiple targets in the blink of an eye. If used as part of an attack action in his Rapid Spellslinging action, all attacks in this one take the -2 penalty to hit. This can only be done once per round, and he does not benefit from Extra Ammo in a round Desperado is used in. : The Spellslinger, at 20th level, is so devoted to his art that he becomes infected with Wild West Fever, a disease that makes him no longer age (he cannot die from old age, nor does he gain any bonuses/penalties) and not need to worry about the environmental effects of the desert. He also gains SR 30 and DR 5/magic. His real name is forgotten by all those who know it, and he goes by a nickname, most commonly just, "sheriff." He becomes a legend in all the towns he visits, and he leaves a lasting legacy (DM flavor idea) in one town he has had lots of influence in. Also, tumbleweeds appear much more frequently in the presence of a Spellslinger with Wild West Fever. NOTE: Two Weapon Fighting and similar feats do affect Spellslinging. If the slinger does not have TWF, he uses only one hand when slinging spells. If the spellslinger does obtain TWF and use it, he takes a -3 penalty to all attack rolls that round for every off hand attack as the kickback from the spells becomes harder and harder to control. As an example, using tome TWF (#off hand attacks = #main hand attacks, no penalty), an 11th level slinger could take a -9 penalty to attack rolls and sling 6 (3 main + 3 off hand) spells, or sling the 3 he would normally get. If he used rapid spellslinging as well, the penalty would be -11 and he could sling 7 spells. Not all off hand attacks have to be taken in a round, so he could sling 4 spells at a -3 penalty or 5 spells at a -6 penalty. Taking Improved TWF reduces the total penalty for all attacks that round by 2, for -1 for one attack, -4 for 2, -7 for 3, and -10 for 4. Taking greater TWF reduces the penalty by 2 again, for a total reduction of 4. The penalty cannot be below 0. Manyshot and Rapid shot have no effect on spellslinging. Similar effects are already in the class features. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class